Itadakimasu
by Yuka No01
Summary: Um hirugohan como qualquer outro, num dia como qualquer outro.


Escrito originalmente para o Desafio VI do MRS. Assunto: CENAS COTIDIANAS

ATENÇÃO! Este fanfic é yaoi e tem a profundidade de um prato de sopa xP Sem reclamações, meu encéfalo anda ocupado com um outro fanfic, com o paradeiro do meu CD do U2 e com a missão de arranjar 120 estrelas para chegar no topo do castelo.

* * *

**ITADAKIMASU**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

Pegou o avental azul e neutro da gaveta sob a pia, amarrando-o às costas. Panela com um pouco de água esquentando no fogão. Das sacolas de papel sobre a mesa separou os legumes da feira, ainda com cheiro de terra e água de poço. Ligou a torneira, lavando tudo caprichosamente e deixando em um canto da pia. Então pegou o pacote grande de macarrão comum, estilo lamen. Abriu e despejou o conteúdo dentro da água fervente da panela, sem mexer.

Foi até a sala e colocou um CD do topo da pilha para tocar em volume baixo. A voz em meso-soprano, seguida do embalo de bateria, mal chegava às outras peças da casa. Na contracapa se lia: '1. Front row'.

Tudo macio e cozido. Escorreu a água e jogou o macarrão dentro da frigideira grande com óleo de soja quente. O som baixo lhe indicava quanto tempo deveria deixar fritando, e sem queimar o retirou e colocou para escorrer.

Ouviu o portão ranger ao ser aberto e depois fechado.

Com faca de bom corte, fatiou um a um os legumes, conforme o tipo. Cenouras e vagens cortadas em tiras compridas e finas. Acelga e brócolis em cubos visualmente perfeitos.

A chave girando nas engrenagens. A porta da frente batendo. Barulho de sapatos sendo retirados e colocados no degrau antes do assoalho.

Voltou outra vez ao óleo de soja quente e deixou que os legumes refogassem por alguns minutos.

"_Tadaima_!" Exclamou a voz conhecida, passos lentos e marcados cruzando a sala e o corredor. Sorriu.

Acrescentou _shouyo_, _sake_ e _hondashi_, misturando com a colher de madeira.

"Isso tá com um cheiro realmente bom."

O queixo apoiado no seu ombro. O aroma de rua e verão impregnado na camisa verde-escuro. Um sorriso discreto.

"_Ohayou_ pra você também." Uma resposta em tom feliz, satisfeito. Com a mão desocupada enroscou o rosto na vertical e beijou a bochecha esquerda com carinho. "Acabei me atrasando hoje. Arruma a mesa, To-ya?"

"Sim senhor." Lhe plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça. Enfiou o dedo na panela, provando o molho. "Não esquece da pimenta."

Uma risada. "É você que está cozinhando ou sou eu?" Uma risada de volta. A dupla dava vida ao ar perfumado de _shouyo_ da cozinha.

Um minuto. Juntou o broto de feijão e deixou cozinhar.

"Cadê a toalha branca?"

"Na gaveta de baixo."

O CD Player sussurrava: '_I was afraid of verbal daggers, I was afraid of the calm before the storm, I was afraid for my own bones, I was afraid of your seduction, I was afraid of your coercion, I was afraid of your rejection, I was afraid of your intimidation, I was afraid of your punishment, I was afraid of your icy silence, I was afraid of your volume, I was afraid of your manipulations, I was afraid of your explosions… I have as much rage as you have, I have as much pain as you do, I've lived as much hell as you have, and I've kept mine bubbling under for you_'.

Mais um minuto. Um pouco de óleo de gergelim, pimenta branca e engrossou o molho com amido de milho dissolvido em água fria. A textura cremosa e de brilho castanho indicava o término da receita decorada.

"Sakura ligou ontem à noite." A voz vinha da ponta distante da sala de jantar, aumentando conforme ele andava de volta à cozinha.

Provou o conteúdo da panela com a ponta da colher. Obviamente não era perfeito, mas era suficientemente bom.

"Como eles estão?"

Desligou o fogo.

"Divertindo-se, é claro. Papai perguntou se eu não queria ir até lá no fim de semana."

Dispôs o macarrão seco em uma travessa. Despejou generosamente o molho por cima.

"E você?"

Duas mãos envoltas num pano de prato, que não estavam ali ainda e sim arrumando a mesa, ergueram a travessa. "Perguntei se podia levar você." Um sorriso amplo, seguido de uma piscadela.

"Sem perguntar se quero?"

Abriu a geladeira e pegou a jarra de suco meio cheia.

"Yuki, meu pai nos convidou para ir à praia no final de semana. Quer ir?"

Riu. Algumas passadas até a mesa arrumada da mesma maneira de sempre, naquele filme de semanas repetidas que maravilhosamente nunca se acabavam.

Desde que as aulas haviam terminado, Touya estava trabalhando numa loja que prometia crescer, e por isso não pudera acompanhar o pai e a irmã nas férias programadas numa praia interessante aleatória. A rotina se instalara em acordar, trabalhar, almoçar com Yukito, trabalhar, às vezes fazer um programa qualquer ou então ficar em casa, falar com o pai pelo telefone, dormir, e então tudo outra vez. E, sinceramente, não via um motivo sequer para reclamar.

Travessa e jarra sobre a mesa, apressou-se em ir até a sala e desligar o rádio. Sentaram-se um em cada ponta do quadrado coberto pela toalha clara, pratos fundos esmaltados de branco, hashis ao lado.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Touya pronunciou, servindo-se primeiro e depois servindo o rapaz a sua frente. Elogiou o tempero, recebendo um sorriso.

"Desculpe por não ser nada além do _yakissoba_ de sempre."

"Nah, não peça desculpas. O 'de sempre' é muito bom." Um gole de suco. "Eu é que às vezes acho que dou muito trabalho."

"Gosto de cozinhar pra você." Uma ótima resposta, finalizada com naturalidade.

Seguiu-se aí conversa rotineira, troca de amenidades e sorrisos, por vezes só o som do copo voltando à mesa. Quem assistisse a cena comum pela janela acreditaria que acontecia desde sempre, dez, vinte, trinta anos antes de qualquer outra coisa. Um sempre que não perdia a graça ou a paixão com que era feito, composto de movimentos alternados e simples, de cotidiano.

Pratos limpos, travessa e jarra vazios. Um '_gochisousama_!' exclamado aqui e outro ali, pontuando o fim da refeição.

Notou a pequena mancha na pele pálida.

"Yuki, tem uma..." Balbuciou, apontando uma direção qualquer entre seu rosto, a mesa e o teto.

"O quê?" Tentava, sem muito sucesso, enxergar no próprio rosto o que havia de errado.

"Hm." Debruçou-se na mesa diminuta, colhendo com um toque de lábios a mancha escura da ponta do nariz delicado. "... molho." Explicou, vindo depois um silêncio de testas encostadas e um olhar perdido no outro.

Yukito foi o primeiro a render-se. Primeiro um riso fraco, depois a gargalhada de divertimento que ecoou pela casa de móveis marfim e mogno. Touya riu junto. Não tinha como ignorar aquela onda de alegria súbita.

"Vem, me ajuda com essa louça."

Pratos, travessa, jarra e copos retirados, toalha dobrada, cadeiras sob o tampo de madeira. Lado a lado na pia de metal, diante da torneira aberta, deslizando em detergente e depois água os pares de tudo. Tudo limpo, o mais baixo encarregou-se de empilhar artisticamente os objetos sobre o escorredor enquanto o outro escovava os dentes e dava um jeito em si mesmo para voltar ao trabalho.

"Se ligar e eu não estiver, estou na biblioteca, okay?"

Ganharam o corredor juntos, Touya demorando-se em calçar os sapatos.

"Quer ir ao teatro hoje?"

"Claro!"

"Passo aqui por volta de seis e meia."

Colocou a chave na porta, sem tempo de realmente gira-la. Um momento curto, corpo pressionado contra corpo e lábio contra lábio. Uma batalha surpresa, mas sem hesitação alguma. O tempo se detinha no roçar de línguas lento e delicado, nos olhos fechados, mão entrelaçada na mão e mão perdida entre fios de cabelo.

Poucos segundos que se congelavam, provando e afirmando qualquer coisa que ainda pudesse estar em dúvida.

Um olhar expressivo trocado, o gosto ficando indelével como sempre. Girou a chave, abriu a porta. Do lado de fora nenhuma nuvem cobria o céu quente de verão, uma conversa cruzava a esquina e desaparecia.

"Seis e meia."

"Não vou esquecer."

Silêncio, significativo ou não.

"_Ittekimasu_!" Virou as costas, caminhando em passos comedidos ao portão que sempre rangia quando era aberto ou fechado.

"_Itteirashai_!" Permaneceu na porta por um instante mais, assistindo calado a cada ação.

Touya abriu o portão, o barulho costumeiro misturando-se aos sons da cidade voltando à vida depois da pausa do almoço. O puxou de volta, na calçada, prendendo o cadeado rústico na tramela de metal.

Ficou parado do lado de fora, naquele roteiro sem atores ou falas que repetiam de forma emotiva ao decorrer dos dias. Roteiro que dava sentido ao que não tinha sentido algum.

"Yuki..." Não precisava falar. Os olhos, mesmo em distância, diziam tudo. Queria falar. "_Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru mo_"

Os mesmos passos pela calçada, na direção inversa de onde viera. Ali onde estava, sorria. Do outro lado da porta fechada, ele sorria também.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

_#Sessão Tecla SAP#_

1) Hirugohan - almoço.

2) Lamen - tipo nossa famosa Nissin Lamen Miojo xP

3) Tadaima! - cheguei em casa!

4) Shouyo - molho tradicional a base de soja.

5) Sake - bebida alcoólica tradicional, composta de arroz fermentado e água.

6) Hondashi - tempero a base de peixe.

7) Ohayou - bom dia

8) Hashis - pauzinhos de comer, os famigerados chopsticks.

9) Itadakimasu! - obrigado pela comida! (que coisa mais CCS isso xP)


End file.
